five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 October 2015
12:01 k 12:01 whoa 12:01 did we enter at the same time or some shet 12:01 k 12:01 whoa 12:01 did we enter at the same time or some shet 12:12 :( 12:18 gao senpie 12:18 senpie pls 12:18 notees meeeh 12:18 k 12:19 thank 12:21 people on animal jam are so fucking weird 12:21 "who wants egyptian skeleton guard??????????" 12:21 "can u be my mom" 12:21 i mean 12:21 neat 12:22 who just fucking asks some random stranger to be their mother 12:22 neat indeed 12:25 "The log is in the bin." 12:25 -Harry 12:25 "I am but a gelatinous blob floating through space" 12:25 i acyually like this person 12:27 it is important that everyone knows 12:27 "The log is in the bin." 12:27 -Harry 12:27 k 12:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9FGgwCQ22w 12:30 "What is the biggest thing in the world?" 12:30 12:30 my dick 12:31 I see. 01:37 :( 07:50 Wubba lubba dub-dub 07:53 Today, we're gonna be listening to my new song, 07:53 "Alone in the Chat" 07:53 It tells- tells the story of a man *burp* who enters a chat, only to discover he's the only fucking person there 08:06 Wubba lubba dub-dub 08:08 gao mon 08:08 i have a theory 08:08 What is your theory, almighty HH? 08:09 The iPhone 6 s is actually the 'beta' version of the iPhone 7 08:09 because apple was trying to make a pun out of the betta fish 08:09 Huh 08:09 Well 08:10 That's far less sexual than I thought 08:10 https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/fa/fb/5c/fafb5c245f4d851e8c99d33de0b4a801.jpg as you can se, this is actually the iPhone 7 08:10 Where'd you get a leaked image of that? 08:08 gao mon 08:08 i have a theory 08:08 What is your theory, almighty HH? 08:09 The iPhone 6 s is actually the 'beta' version of the iPhone 7 08:09 because apple was trying to make a pun out of the betta fish 08:09 Huh 08:09 Well 08:10 That's far less sexual than I thought 08:10 https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/fa/fb/5c/fafb5c245f4d851e8c99d33de0b4a801.jpg as you can se, this is actually the iPhone 7 08:10 Where'd you get a leaked image of that? 08:10 apple leaked it 08:10 secretly 08:11 because they didn't show the faces of the bettas to hint that this is the beta version 08:12 Well, that's interesting. 08:12 also gaomon 08:12 Yeah? 08:12 i found something 08:12 Hit me with it 08:13 https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/5/5a/Anolis_carolinensis.jpg the iphone 10 08:13 They're really changing the design, huh? 08:14 yes 08:14 so that you can get mopre pissed off by letting the iPhone camouflage itself 08:15 also 08:19 I'm making a page 08:19 I'm making a page 08:27 anyway 08:27 Gotta go for now 08:27 Bay 08:27 *Bai 08:27 ... 08:27 Awkwar 08:27 d 08:27 what 08:28 never fucking mind 08:29 The Legendary HH 08:30 I am still fucking here 08:34 HH 08:34 FNaF World battle songs 08:27 *Bai 08:27 ... 08:27 Awkwar 08:27 d 08:27 what 08:28 never fucking mind 08:29 The Legendary HH 08:30 I am still fucking here 08:34 HH 08:34 FNaF World battle songs 08:42 Aaaaaaaand, all alone once again 09:00 Wubba lubba dub-dub 09:22 rape 09:27 https://youtu.be/iMOns9jrlzo 09:27 Gao senpie 09:27 Hello, senpai 09:27 Make a nightcore of this 09:27 May I interest you in some 09:27 Chocolate 09:27 chocolate 09:27 DID YOU SAY CHOCOLATE 09:28 Yes, with or without nuts? 09:28 guys 09:28 Chocolate? 09:28 i have an anole in my hand right now 09:28 CHOOOOCOLAAATEEEE 09:28 CHOOOOOOOOOOOCOOOLAAATEE 09:28 Shit 09:28 Shit 09:28 Shit 09:28 HH RUN MUDDAFUCKA 09:28 allah akbar 09:29 * MLG Vocapup pulls out a fork 09:29 CHOOOOOCOLAAAAAAAATEEE 09:29 * The Legendary HH boom 09:29 Hey Pup senpai 09:29 Did you hear the new FNaF World songs 09:29 For the Battle Theme and Ice Cave 09:30 hm 09:30 Link pls 09:30 http://www.scottgames.com/ 09:30 Scroll down a wee bit 09:30 Well shet 09:30 I fuckin' love Ice Cave's theme 09:30 that is doc music 09:30 *dkc 09:31 k 09:31 It's actually HH's new Hentai soundtrack 09:31 help me and this anole get 500k dollars 09:33 if we get 500k, we'll do r34 art requests for free 09:36 I'm making a sequel to one of my most well received games 09:36 Anyone care to guess what it is? 09:37 fnaf rolling 09:38 no 09:39 what is it 09:30 *dkc 09:31 k 09:31 It's actually HH's new Hentai soundtrack 09:31 help me and this anole get 500k dollars 09:33 if we get 500k, we'll do r34 art requests for free 09:36 I'm making a sequel to one of my most well received games 09:36 Anyone care to guess what it is? 09:37 fnaf rolling 09:38 no 09:39 what is it 09:39 You'll see shortly 09:39 I'm going to finish the Characters section and then publish my current work 09:41 l 09:31 help me and this anole get 500k dollars 09:33 if we get 500k, we'll do r34 art requests for free 09:36 I'm making a sequel to one of my most well received games 09:36 Anyone care to guess what it is? 09:37 fnaf rolling 09:38 no 09:39 what is it 09:39 You'll see shortly 09:39 I'm going to finish the Characters section and then publish my current work 09:41 l 09:53 I showed a picture of yaoi to my friend 09:53 And now i regret it 09:53 you want an anole 09:54 no 09:54 but i bet you do 09:54 Eh? Eh? EH? EH? EH? 09:55 anole hole 10:11 Alright 10:11 My page is finished 10:11 Not really 10:11 I just began on it 10:11 But still 10:11 Five Nights at Ursaring's 2 10:11 If anyone's interested 10:16 humping 09:54 Eh? Eh? EH? EH? EH? 09:55 anole hole 10:11 Alright 10:11 My page is finished 10:11 Not really 10:11 I just began on it 10:11 But still 10:11 Five Nights at Ursaring's 2 10:11 If anyone's interested 10:16 humping 10:23 *Shrek voice* 10:23 Where is everybody? 10:25 hum 10:11 My page is finished 10:11 Not really 10:11 I just began on it 10:11 But still 10:11 Five Nights at Ursaring's 2 10:11 If anyone's interested 10:16 humping 10:23 *Shrek voice* 10:23 Where is everybody? 10:25 hum 10:52 Is anyone else fucking here 10:52 HH you nasty fuck get out of the oven that's inapropriate 10:52 cpme 10:52 the bible says you can't cum 10:52 fuck 10:54 Gao ssenpiee 10:54 Pls 10:54 Pup senpie 10:55 I require your asistance 10:55 k 10:55 All around the internet, all I have been seeing is 10:55 "HISSSSS! THE LIZARD PEOPLE SHALL TAKE OVR" 10:55 or something along those lines 10:55 Pup my senpie... 10:55 Hm 10:55 What the fuck is happening 10:55 Let me see 10:55 Don't really have any links 10:55 It's just started happening today 10:56 Check a popular Youtuber's latest vid 10:56 I saw a few on PewDiePie's channel 10:56 people back then thought it was good luck to burn a sack of cats 10:56 Interesting, 10:56 And how does that make you feel? 10:57 idk 10:57 some romans were pedos 10:57 I see. 10:57 Now, Gao senpie, 10:57 and people even thought that the universe was made by cumming 10:58 Oh. 10:58 HH back the fuck up before you get smacked the fuck up 10:58 I see. 10:58 meme 10:58 ahhhh 10:58 * Your friendly neighborhood Spy smacks HH the fuck up 10:58 Talk shit get hit 10:58 http://www.hhgregg.com 10:58 YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 10:58 10:58 MASTER 10:58 HOWMUCH FOR A 69 INCH TV 10:58 69 cents 10:58 No... 10:59 FUCK I DON'T HAVE AMERICAN MONETYY 10:59 SHIT SHIT ASS FUCK FUCK 10:59 NOOO, STOP IT 10:59 Pup buy me the TV 10:59 NO SENPIE 10:59 Ship it to 10:59 332, Gao Street, Gaoland, Planet Gao 10:59 ITS NOT SAFE 10:59 since the universe began, it got fucked up 10:59 Yes I fucking agree 11:00 http://www.hhgregg.com/store-locations 11:00 guess where i live 11:01 In the deepest depths of hell 11:01 HATCHI MATCHI 11:01 k 11:02 It's fucking freezing in new york 11:02 https://youtu.be/yPBTE0wlZF4?t=38s 11:02 new 11:02 newer 11:02 newest 11:03 It's fucking meh in Scotland 11:05 k 11:06 In Aztec society, naughty children were sometimes punished by having their heads put over a fire containing chilies and being forced to ainhale/a the smoke 11:07 That shit's too kinky even for HH over here 11:07 correction 11:08 In America society, slutty children were always punished by having their heads put over a condom bed containing dicks and being forced to inhale the dongs 11:02 https://youtu.be/yPBTE0wlZF4?t=38s 11:02 new 11:02 newer 11:02 newest 11:03 It's fucking meh in Scotland 11:05 k 11:06 In Aztec society, naughty children were sometimes punished by having their heads put over a fire containing chilies and being forced to ainhale/a the smoke 11:07 That shit's too kinky even for HH over here 11:07 correction 11:08 In America society, slutty children were always punished by having their heads put over a condom bed containing dicks and being forced to inhale the dongs 11:14 hh's childhood was strange 11:14 Hm 11:14 Inded 11:15 fml 11:15 i hate life 11:15 k 11:15 http://www.catamount.com/blog/category/iphone-software/prohibition-3-candy-wars/ 11:15 kids will now use candy as drugs 11:16 inded 11:16 Arent they already using candy as frugs? 11:16 yes 11:16 *drugs 11:16 smarties 11:17 Just... 11:17 Candy in general 11:17 the cheapest way to produce maggots 11:18 Yes, i fucking agree. 11:19 http://2static.fjcdn.com/pictures/Splatoon_47728a_5600773.jpg allah akbar for cannibalism 11:16 inded 11:16 Arent they already using candy as frugs? 11:16 yes 11:16 *drugs 11:16 smarties 11:17 Just... 11:17 Candy in general 11:17 the cheapest way to produce maggots 11:18 Yes, i fucking agree. 11:19 http://2static.fjcdn.com/pictures/Splatoon_47728a_5600773.jpg allah akbar for cannibalism 2015 10 14